Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Europe
This is a timeline of political, legal, military, social, economic and environmental events that have occurred in Eastern Europe that are relevant to libertarian socialism. 1800s * 1866: Dmitry Karakozov unsuccessfully attempts to assassinated Tsar Alexander II by shooting him with a gun, but a nearby bystander wrestles him away before the shot is fired. * 1878: Sergey Stepnyak-Kravchinsky stabs to death General Nikolai Mezentsov, head of the Tsar's secret police, in response to the execution of Ivan Kovalsky. * 1879: Grigori Goldenberg shoots Prince Dmitri Kropotkin (possibly related to Peter Kropotkin), the Governor of Kharkov in the Russian Empire, to death. * 1879: Alexander Soloviev attempts to assassinate Tsar Alexander II of Russia. The monarch spots the weapon in his hands and flees, but Soloviev still fires five shots, all of which miss. He is captured and hanged on May 28. * 1880: Stepan Khalturin successfully blows up part of the Winter Palace with dynamite in an attempt to assassinate Tsar Alexander II. Although the Tsar escapes unharmed, eight soldiers are killed and 45 wounded. * 1881: Tsar Alexander II is killed in a bomb blast by Narodnaya Volya. 1900s * 1903: The short-lived Strandzha Republic forms in what is now Bulgaria. * 1918: The 103,000-strong Revolutionary Insurrectionary Army of Ukraine is formed and led by Nestor Makhno, Viktor Belash, Fyodor Shuss and Simon Karetnik to defend the Free Territory of Ukraine from other forces in the Russian Civil War and to sow the seeds of an anarchist revolution for the peasants of Russia. * 1918: The Free Territory of Ukraine is established, holding seven million inhabitants across large parts of Ukraine. The region experiments with anarchist direct democracy, libertarian schools, cultural freedoms, worker-run factories and communal farming. * 1921: The Kronstadt Rebellion attempts to democratise and introduce workers' control the Russian Revolution but is defeated by the Bolsheviks. * 1939: The Hajduks of Cotovschi, an anarcho-communist insurgent group, forms and begins to fight the fascist regime of Romania. * 1944: The Polish working class begins to partially repair, rebuild and restore industry that had been destroyed by Nazi Germany and the USSR as factories and farms are taken under workers' control. These measures are later reversed by a pro-Lenin government in 1947. * 1956: An attempted libertarian socialist revolution fails in Hungary. * 1968: The Prague Spring occurs as a wave of strikes, workplace takeovers, public protests, riots and guerilla resistance occurs all over Czechoslovakia in protest of authoritarian socialism. * 1984: Environmentalists in Hungary and Czechoslovakia begin a campaign to stop the authoritarian socialist governments from constructing extremely destructive dam projects. 2000s * 2009: Protests occur across Kalinigrad against political corruption, lack of democratic rights and harsh economic conditions. The protests fail to alter the structure of the state in a more democratic direction, but win several economic gains. See Also * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in North America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Central America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in the Caribbean * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in South America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Middle Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southeast Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Oceania Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Libertarian Socialism Category:Timelines Category:Europe Category:Eastern Europe